


Secrets

by alwayslouxo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Enemies to Lovers(?), Gen, Guns, Heartbreak, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Larry crime au, Larry-centric, Librarian Louis Tomlinson, Lies, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, One direction AU, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Revelations, Romance, Secrets, Underworld, Underworld/Mafia, Violence, friendships, injuries, larry au, larry stylinson - Freeform, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayslouxo/pseuds/alwayslouxo
Summary: A simple librarian, on his way to save a life, gets caught up with the Underworld and suddenly, everything he's ever known is at stake.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Secrets

“What is your name?” His voice was threateningly low, something very unusual.

The room was dark, sound of rain pattering on the window and the creaking of the ceiling fan being the only noises surrounding the place.

“Louis.” The other raised his hands, in a calming manner, trying to get him to his senses, “put it down.”

Louis held the weapon up - tight and steady and aimed at the stranger in front of him. _Stranger,_ Louis couldn’t believe it would come to this but however much he thought he had known the man all this while, he was still a stranger to them.

“What is your name?” Louis was louder this time and the man sighed.

Biting his lip, he replied, “Caleb. Caleb White.”

He noticed Louis’ hand waver slightly, a tiny hint of fear in his sparkling blue eyes. Louis could never hurt a fly and yet, here he was, holding the gun that seemed to grow heavier with each passing second.

“Are you telling the truth or is it another one of your lies? Seems like it’s the only thing you know,” he spat and Caleb had never seen him this angry before.

“It's true, trust me.”

Louis chuckled, “you don't deserve my trust. You’ve lost it and you'll _never_ earn it again.”

“You’re not going to believe a word I say and I completely understand that but right now, I need you to put that gun down. You don't how it works, please put it down.” He tried taking a step forward, trying to go unnoticed but Louis’ hand went stiff again. His jaw was clenched with a vile look on his face- a look of hatred and distrust.

His eyes fixed on Caleb’s face and knuckles going white from his grip on the black metal, beads of sweat formed on Louis’ forehead despite the cold weather. The air inside the room was thick enough to suffocate the two of them and Louis wasn’t intending to let it go. He was scared; scared of the man in front of him- someone he had trusted only to find out everything he had known about him was a lie.

“I know exactly what it is and I will not hesitate to use it,” he retorted, “so stay back.”

“Fine.” Caleb stepped back and looked over behind him to the blonde boy lying on the bed; unconscious and bleeding from the side of his head. He looked at Louis before motioning towards the other boy, “just let me help him first and then we can talk. Please.”

“Do not touch him.” Louis moved forward with a step, the weapon still sharply aimed at Caleb, his body protectively guarding his friend’s unconscious form on the bed behind him from the dangerous man.

“He's lost a lot of blood already. I promise I'll just have a look at it and leave. I’ll leave you two alone, forever. I promise.”

Thunder rumbled outside followed by a flash of lightning, allowing Louis a brief but clear look at the man’s face again. Wet, long streaks of curly hair stuck to his skin beaded with sweat, his tall frame seeming more intimidating than Louis had remembered it. He could swear he almost noticed an expression of sadness and apology in his forest-green eyes but Louis knew better.

He shook his head, “you never keep your promises, you only break them. It's your fault he's hurt!”

The man pursed his lips for a second before looking down at his feet, “I know.” He nodded, “I'm sorry, Louis.”

“ _Don't_.. take my name,” he spat, a slight break in his voice, “it's all your fault. Everything is your fault. You are the reason Niall's hurt; you are the reason he's in danger. My sister's not here- she's not here. I don't know where she is and it's all _you_. You ruined _everything_.”

He could hear the hatred in Louis’ voice, and it hurt- hurt that he was the reason for their suffering. It was his fault; Louis was right. He had it coming and he deserved every bit of this.

“We were happy and fine and _normal_ until youcame into our lives.” Louis’ eyes turned moist and his voice quivered, too obvious to go unnoticed.

“Calm down,” the man whispered, “please,” he added.

Louis looked up at him, his eyes sad and face distressed. A moment passed, and he clutched the gun tighter, his aim never missing the man standing three feet away from him. Caleb knew he didn't know how to use it, yet he stood frozen in his place; not wanting to antagonise him further. Louis’ hard stare never left the man but his hands shivered involuntarily. He closed his eyes hard for a second, releasing a troubled sigh past his lips before he clicked the gun off its safety, much to the man’s surprise.

“I fucking hate you,” Louis whispered.

There was silence; a deafening silence for several painful seconds before the man let his facade back on; deep green eyes staring back at Louis with the same intensity. Louis kept his aim still as stepped forward, his hand on the trigger and the tip of the weapon touching the man’s chest with no give. If he’d shoot, it’d go right through him. Without a mistake.

“Go ahead.” The man looked into his Louis’ eyes, “kill me.”

He watched Louis grip the weapon tighter, his teeth gritting with what seemed like nervousness; it wasn't anger anymore. 

“Shoot.”

And his finger rested on the trigger, steady and confident.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or leave kudos if you like it x


End file.
